


Victims of Circumstance

by cassiandameron



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 17:38:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiandameron/pseuds/cassiandameron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first week was spent in silence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Victims of Circumstance

The first week was spent in silence, coping. He wasn’t coping. It was more like drowning. He was fighting his anger, one he wasn’t used to facing. He’d demand they leave him in his bed for hours as he fought with his mind. Ignoring his heart.

Finally, when he had settled into some realm of understanding and acceptance, then was when the torture began. Sometimes, he’d stretch out as far as he could reach, tendrils seeking for contact. Waiting. The silence was maddening; no matter how far he searched Erik was nowhere to be found. He was hiding, staying away. It broke Charles’ heart.

Erik thought he was the last person he’d want to see. He was wrong. Why couldn’t he understand? When he opened his eyes, he wanted to see his eyes looking back. When he first sat in that cold, metal chair, he wanted Erik’s large hands warming it. When he sobbed over the loss of his legs, he wanted Erik to hold him.

Charles thought Erik had finally understood. It never mattered what he did, in the end, it would always be them.


End file.
